Father of All Hollows
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Beneath the sands of Hueco Mundo lies something far greater and more terrible than any "God" Aizen could hope to become. Thanks to recent events, the most ancient of enemies has arisen to take the worlds by thunder. The Father of All Hollows, the Devourer of Afterlives, The Demon-Reaper himself! Grim Tales Xover, Junior/Harem, Godlike Junior


Father of All Hollows

Disclaimer: I do not own Grim Tales or Bleach

Summary: Beneath the sands of Hueco Mundo lies something far greater than any "God" Aizen hoped to become. Thanks to recent events, the most ancient of enemies has arisen to take the worlds by thunder. The Father of All Hollows, the Devourer of Afterlives, The Demon-Reaper himself! Grim Tales Xover, Junior/Harem, Godlike Junior.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Long ago, there were two worlds; The World of the Living, where mortals lived out their short lives, and The World of the Dead, where souls lived out a much longer lifespan. When a person died in one world, they would be reborn in the other. For eons, this simple and peaceful existence continued with little change thanks to the guidance of five transcendent beings, once known as the Great Kings. Under the watch of the Great Kings, the harmony of the cosmos was maintained.

The King of Earth watched over the world of men, The King of Heaven watched over the world of souls, The King of Souls who watched over the individual souls of the two worlds once they were born, The King of Reincarnation who watched over the souls as they passed from one world to another, and The King of Oblivion who watched over the space between the worlds.

Then It came. No one, dead or alive, knew what it was or what to call it. It was a nameless, terrible thing that just dropped out of the sky and tore down the worlds. It feasted on the souls of the living and the dead, without mercy or provocation. And as it ate, it grew stronger and larger, laying waste to both world and reshaping them with its indomitable and unlimited power. It couldn't be stopped, contained, or reasoned with.

For over a hundred years, the Worlds of the Living and the Dead waged a hopeless war against the devourer. One day, it finally reached the ultimate prize- The five Great Kings had trapped the creature in the space between worlds in an attempt to fight the creature for the final time. Time was meaningless in Oblivion, for barely a second went by in either world. For the parties involved in the final battle, it was a decade.

One by one, they all fell to it. However, just as the monster had the last transcendent in its jaw, the King of Souls, he used a last ditch effort to put down the great beast. Using all of his power, the Soul King used a spell in hopes of defeating it. It worked, to an extent.

The creature was too powerful to simply be slain, however. The beast fell into a deep slumber. Unable to destroy the destroyer, the Soul King had the unconscious beast taken to the land on which it had first fallen. What had once been a land of plains and forests had been devastated into a great and endless desert of silver sand. There, the great beast sank deep into the ground. It took nearly a thousand years for its full body to disappear beneath the sandy depths. The Soul King divided this land from the others, making a third world; A world that would come to be called Hueco Mundo.

The beast had been laid to eternal rest, but the damage was done. The war against the devourer had destroyed much of both worlds. And the horror of the war had tainted the souls in horrible ways. Mankind knew evil now and sought to use it for its own gratification. With great reluctance, the King of Souls took the scarred lands and formed them into a fourth world. A world to sentence the foulest and most wicked of souls, an attempt to remove the stain the beast had placed on the cosmos. The humans would have many names for this world, including the Underworld and Hell.

Unfortunately, the Eater of Souls had one last tragedy to play upon creation. For even a dead god can dream.

Even slumbering, the power of that terrible being resonated and spread to the corners of the four worlds; The Soul King attempted to keep the power at bay, but even he could not stop such a tsunami completely. Hueco Mundo, meant to be a prison, was obviously a lost cause. Hell was flooded with the essence, warping the land from a scarred landscape into a nightmarish place. The World of the Dead was spared most of the taint. But the World of the Living was gradually being suffocated with it.

The Soul King had only one solution. Using the bodies of his fallen brothers and fellow kings, he had spread their essence over the World of the Living to attempt to equalize the taint of the devourer. It had an odd effect. The mortals still lived and died, but when they did, a variety of things could happen now. The first and most appealing were that they found their own 'route' to the World of the Dead, but sometimes they needed to be led. The second was the foul spirits that were dragged off to Hell. But there was a more frightening possibility.

Some souls were wicked and foul, but not enough to warrant eternal damnation in Hell. Others were lost in despair. It didn't ultimately matter why it happened, just that it did. The Hollows were born...creatures that had lost a piece of themselves and ate the souls of others to sedate that void…the Children of the Devourer. Many of them found their own way into Hueco Mundo, their promised lands of sorts. There, over their slumbering All-Father, they lived and fought.

In response to this, the Soul King used the remaining power of the Great Kings, and some of his own, to flood the World of the Dead. In doing so, he bestowed great potential in some of the stronger souls. They would become known as the Shinigami, or Soul Reapers. Each of them gained a blade that was an extension of their souls, a Zanpaktou. With these weapons, they could cleanse the Hollows and free all they had devoured.

As the eons passed on, knowledge of the great beast faded from knowledge. But the fear of it never truly left. And as History faded into myths and legends, the names and tales grew: The Soul Eater, Jörmungandr, The Great Devourer, Yamata no Orochi, The Endless, Hrodvitnir, The Leviathan, Aži Dahāka, The Devil, Apep, The Destroyer of Worlds, Typhoon. The names went on and on.

And yet, the dead god dreams; and like all gods, there are those that can and will heed his silent call...

**End of Chapter**

Well, there's the introduction people! As you can all guess, The "Devourer" is Grim Junior. How/why will eventualyl be revealed from the All-Father himself. This is basically a little history lesson into what Junior is to the entire bleach universe- he's almost like Cthulhu in several ways.

But, yes, the Soul King use to have a few "brothers" that helped him rule over the worlds in their orginal, peaceful state. Than the Demon-Reaper showed up. Anyway, not much else to say. So, on with the QTP!

How will Junior be resurrected? Who has and will heed his silent call? What happened to him in his home world? Why did he try to destroy/devour this universe? What does he intend to do to the worlds when he reawakens? Is Junior evil now?


End file.
